


The King Under the Mountain

by redheadedninja



Series: The Martyr [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo thinks everyone has gone crazy, F/M, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gold Sickness, Thorin is a massive pouter sometimes, Thorin's terrible sense of direction, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedninja/pseuds/redheadedninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Thorin to reclaim his throne, and home, for his people. It is a task easier said than done, as the journey will prove to be far more treacherous than first expected and love... well, love may not be able to conquer all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mister Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my series called "The Martyr". Enjoy.
> 
> I do not own anything that has to do with the Hobbit, or Middle Earth.

A lone figure made its way slowly through the meandering roads of the Shire. Well, as lone as a figure could be with a wolf trailing after it. Any hobbit that happened to see the being promptly slammed their doors and windows shut as hobbits do not appreciate strange folks and thought that they had no business in their Shire. In this case, it was probably for the best that the hobbits avoided the traveler, as he was currently too annoyed to put on false niceties for the little creatures.

The reason for his annoyance wasn't because the Seven Dwarf Kingdoms were unwilling to support his quest, nor was it because he had been unable to convince his nephews to stay home, even though those two points played some part in it. No, the main reason was the fact that he was lost and that his wife knew it. He had wandered the Shire for about an hour now and was unable to make heads nor tails of the place. Thorin Oakenshield, the rightful King Under the Mountain, bested by the winding and confounding roads of the hobbit homeland. He could feel the humor rolling off of Ariya like waves as she followed behind him.

The situation was made especially irritating by the fact that before they had set out, Dis had joked about Thorin's sense of direction, or lack there of, stating that Ariya had better prepare herself to be the "voice of direction" on the quest. Dis then told the story about how as a dwarfling, Thorin had gotten lost not 10 feet from Erebor and had screamed for aid. Thorin declared it to be a blatant exaggeration and attempted to regain his pride through stating that "he would find the home of one Bilbo Baggins by himself without anyone's help, thank you very much, and his lost mountain too". Ariya smiled at him and gave him a knowing look, much like the one her wolf form was giving him now. At the time, he had been unable to be annoyed with Dis for her humor- he knew that she would be consumed by worry and fear once he and Ariya left with her two sons. Thankfully, Gilni had decided to stay behind and help his wife manage Ered Luin, trusting Thorin to keep his children safe.

Now, however, Thorin was not amused by Dis's teasing, as it had landed him in  _this_  situation. Realizing there was nothing for it, he turned to the wolf behind him. It sat down expectantly and tilted it's head to the side, waiting for his admission to being lost. Just as he was about to admit defeat however, he heard a burst of music and laughter as well as a few dwarvish terms come from one of the hobbit homes to his left. That was when he noticed the little lane and sign that held the words "Bag End" on it.

He, of course, had passed that exact lane at least three times already and Ariya knew it. That did not stop him from smiling like he had known about it the whole time and gesturing that they would go down that road.

He hadn't known it possible for Ariya to roll her eyes at him in her wolf form.

Leading the way once more, Thorin knew that he and Ariya would be the last to arrive at the hobbit's home. It had been Gandalf that insisted the silly little thing join them on their quest as their burgular, something that Nori had taken great offense to. But Gandalf's theory that Smaug wouldn't know the smell of hobbit and thus be easier to sneak around seemed sound, if any of Gandalf's ideas could be considered sound. He held far too much information back for Thorin's tastes, but as Ariya pointed out many times, several things went against Thorin's "tastes". Thus his wife declared that they would take Gandalf's advice, whether he liked it or not.

It would not be easy, this Quest that lay ahead of them- Thorin acknowledged the very real possibility that they would fail. He and Ariya had just journeyed from the meeting with his kin and the dwarves of the Seven Kingdoms (also known as Source of Thorin's Annoyance Number One) and all of them had outright declared the fact that he was sure to fail. It had been disappointing at first, but Thorin had such an infinite amount of stubbornness and sheer will that he decided it was for the best. He would rather reclaim Erebor with the twelve dwarves who answered his call than an entire army from his cousin.

As for the Northern Clan, Ariya had decided that her people would not be joining them on the quest. Things were difficult enough for them already- the years since their wedding had not been as kind to them as they had been to the dwarves. King Soran had passed on some 50 years ago and Akan, being the first-born, had taken up his father's mantle. Lila and Leena were also forced to shoulder more responsibility as game became sparser and darkness began to move across the tundra, bringing with it orcs and other foul creatures. More and more clan members became permanent fixtures at Ered Luin and Thorin wondered if the reclamation of Erebor would bring the entire Northern Clan down to live among them. It would not be a bad thing, he decided, having skin changers in Erebor. In fact, he welcomed the idea.

A sharp whine broke through his thoughts. Turning to the source of the noise, Thorin saw Ariya sitting down in front of a small wooden gate- apparently, Thorin had once more walked past where they needed to go while he had been so lost in thought. Grumbling slightly, he patted Ariya on the head and walked up the little pathway, wondering how he had missed this smial with all the noise coming out of it. Thorin raised his fist and knocked on the round green door that had the dwarven rune "G" carved into it.

"Hopefully this hobbit would prove to be useful" he muttered as he waited in front of the door, Ariya sitting beside him. As the door had started to open, the dwarf King completely missed his wife's reproachful glance.

* * *

"He's here." Gandalf stated to the twelve dwarves and single hobbit around him before moving off in the direction of the door.  _Another one?_  the poor hobbit thought in exasperation, still suffering from the shock of watching his mother's dishes fly through the air and not wanting to deal with anything else this evening. His unwanted house guests had even destroyed the plumbing! It was something he had tried to explain to Gandalf, who only claimed it to be a 'merry gathering' or some such nonsense before returning to the fray. A merry gathering indeed!

Unfortunately, the good manners that his father spent countless years attempting to ingrain in him came into play far too much this evening. Currently, Mister Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End found himself welcoming yet one more dwarf into his home. Or rather,  _Gandalf_  welcomed one more dwarf into  _Bilbo's_  home.

_Impetuous wizard._

As Bilbo was busy silently fuming, it took him a moment to realize that the stranger hadn't entered his smial alone. It was then that Bilbo found his good nature and manners had finally run out. Completely ignoring everything the dwarf began to say to him (something along the lines of "So, this is the hobbit.") Bilbo snapped.

"No, absolutely not! It is bad enough that you've destroyed my home, eaten my dinner, decimated my pantry, and tossed my dear mother's dishes about like some wild hooligans, but this is going too far! I do not welcome wolves, tamed or otherwise, and that beast shall not set foot in here!" Bilbo pointed a harsh finger at the black wolf that had trailed in behind the newcomer and started to shake. Alarmed by the small hobbit's outburst, there was a moment of silence as the dwarves tried to decide if they should be offended  _by_  their host or _for_  him. It was a silence broken by a soft cough from Gandalf, who began to address the situation.

"My dear Bilbo, I assure you that Ariya is not an ordinary wolf. No harm shall come from her, at least none that will be turned upon you."

Bilbo was not placated. "I will not have it." He was embarrassed by how pleading he sounded when he wanted to sound like a host laying down the law in his own home.

Suddenly, instead of a black wolf standing behind the dwarf, there was a woman. Bilbo's mouth fell open and his hand fell back to his side as he could only stare in shock. The woman gave him a small smile and bow.

"I apologise, Bilbo Baggins, if my other form frightened you. I am also sorry for the inconvenience-" here she shot a pointed look at the dwarves surrounding Bilbo "-that my family has caused you. And I hope that they at least left some food for us?" She smiled gently at Bilbo once more, who could only clear his throat awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, that is (ahem), I suppose I could put together a nice (eherm) soup? If you would prefer that mi'lady?"

Her smile widened. "Call me Ariya, and that sounds most excellent Mister Baggins." The little hobbit blushed to his ears before turning and scurrying off into the depths of his home, muttering about what food could be left.

Turning slightly to her husband, Ariya gave him a look that clearly said "be nice" before she was dragged into twin hugs by her nephews, who excitedly started telling her about their journey to the Shire and asking why it took her and Thorin so long to arrive.

Watching his wife get dragged off to the sitting room by his nephews, Thorin moved over to Balin and Dwalin. Greeting them, he quietly voiced his displeasure about the hobbit that he hadn't been able to express earlier.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Dwalin nodded in agreement. "The wild is no place for 'im. 'e would not last the night."

"Ariya seems to have taken to him though." Balin quickly pointed out.

"Ariya takes to everyone." Thorin responded, shaking his head a little. "Especially those that need protecting."

"Oh aye," Dwalin agreed quickly, "she did marry  _you_  after all."

Thorin snapped something back about Dwalin's mother, causing his friend to roar with laughter and Balin to look affronted.

"If the three of you are quite finished..." Ariya's voice drifted over them, causing the three to turn and Dwalin to stop laughing. Ariya stood in the rounded doorway between the sitting room and the entry hall, a hand on her hip and her look reproachful. "Mister Baggins has prepared us a nice stew Thorin and I believe it is time that we discuss with him why we are here, _as some dwarves decided it wasn't important_   _to tell him_." The last part of the sentence was directed at both Balin and Dwalin, who attempted not to look like guilty dwarflings.

"Yes my love, we will be right there." Thorin answered, trying not to roll his eyes at the awkward shuffling of the two dwarves next to him. Ariya smiled at him and left, but not before leaving one last hushed instruction. "And try not to scare him so Dwalin, I think the poor thing is close to fainting as it is."

Dwalin scoffed to himself and responded in a voice that only Thorin and Balin could hear. "She should say the same to Bofur. I 'eard 'im taking a bet with Nori that 'e could make 'im pass out before the night is over."

"The last thing we need is a burglar who faints at the drop of a hat." Thorin muttered back as he and the other two made their way to the table.

Of course, as these things go, that is exactly what they got.


	2. Frustrated Hobbits and Mad Dwarves

The sitting room of Bag End was lit up softly, with the fireplace and two corner lamps blazing away merrily. Sitting in his favorite armchair- the leather one with the seat that allows him to properly sink into the chair- Bilbo nervously sipped on his cooling cup of tea.

The description of the dragon, more specifically the death that said dragon could give him, was still playing out before his eyes. Bilbo was worried that he would pass out again if he thought too long on it.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit here quietly for a minute."

Of course, the wizard who was currently occupying to room with him was having none of it.

"You have been sitting quietly for far too long Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf declared. Bilbo's mouth twitched. Typical.

"I cannot just go gallivanting across the country Gandalf! I am a Baggins -hmph- of Bag End and have responsibilities!" Bilbo waved his finger at the wizard in an assertive manner, or so he thought.

"Yes, you have responsibilities- to yourself Bilbo! Why, I remember a young lad that would stay out all day, exploring the woods, and then come home late, trailing fireflies behind him. He was full of life and ambition- not some shell of a hobbit clinging to his mother's dishes."

Bilbo sat in silence, mulling (pouting) over the wizards words. "I will not go following after a band of mad dwarves as they attempt to kill a dragon!" Bilbo all but shouted. So much for sitting quietly.

Gandalf sighed. "Bilbo, you were not meant for this life. This journey is just what you need... and think of all the tales you'll have when you come back."

Bilbo huffed, frustrated that he didn't seem to be getting through to the wizard. "And can you even promise that I will come back Gandalf?"

Gandalf sat down slowly in the armchair across from Bilbo. "No- and if you do, you will not be the same." Gandalf warned gently.

Bilbo held Gandalf's gaze for a moment before shaking his head. " I'm sorry Gandalf, but I'm not the hobbit for you. I'll go get blankets and make sure everyone is comfortable for the night, but that's it."

* * *

Ariya stood in the doorway, partially concealed in shadow, watching as Gandalf and Mister Baggins finished talking. She felt a bubble of disappointment well up inside her as the hobbit left, presumably off to find enough blankets for his numerous guests.  _We are just a band of mad dwarves, aren't we?_

"Don't worry Ariya; Bilbo will find his sense of adventure." Gandalf's sudden comment caused her to jump slightly.

Gandalf turned in his chair to glance at the startled skin-changer. "You didn't think your presence had gone unnoticed, had you?"

Recovering quickly, Ariya's schooled her face to one of indifference. "I have lived with dwarves for the majority of my life. They are often not the most observant." She paused. "Except Balin, of course."

The wizard smiled at her. "I think you will find that wizards are much more observant that dwarves. Hobbits are as well, which is one of the reasons why Bilbo is the right choice for your last member." Gandalf trailed off, staring off into the distance. "I fear that we may need his good sense in the end." Gandalf's voice seemed as if it was coming at a great distance.

Inhaling sharply, Gandalf turned back to Ariya. "Yes, Belladonna's son will find his courage." His tone quickly changed, becoming more lighthearted. "But, perhaps until he does, you could help him find his extra blankets?"

Ariya stared blankly at the wizard seated in front of her before shaking her head. She doubted she would ever understand the wizard, or his motives. Pushing away from the wall, Ariya paused beside Gandalf's chair.

"I don't know what you have up your sleeve Gandalf and I don't know if I trust you, but I do know that we need your help. I just hope you know what you're doing." She looked into the wizard's eyes, which were calm, as if he was expecting this conversation. "We could have made a life- we did make a life, a good life- in Ered Luin. I hope, in the end, that whatever happens is worth it." she whispered before turning and leaving the room. She didn't bother to wait for his response, knowing that it would do nothing to comfort her.

Left in her wake, Gandalf sat staring into the fire, contemplating everything that led him to encouraging Thorin Oakenshield in reclaiming his home. Closing his eyes, Gandalf settled farther back into the armchair. Everything he had done, was doing, and will do rushed around in his head. He knew, almost without a doubt, the price of what would happened if he failed. What he didn't know, however, was what the price would be if he succeeded.

* * *

Bilbo scoffed to himself as he dug out spare blankets for his guests. Crazy and delusional yes, but guests nonetheless, which meant that they would be treated properly at Bag End.

Even if they had almost destroyed it. He winced at what his father would have said if he could see the state of his plumbing.

Arms laden with blankets and sheets, he was about to figure out how to open the door when the task was completed for him. "Mister Baggins?" The wollf-changer stood before him (Bilbo was peering around the stack of blankets, as they were up to the top of his head), her head slightly tilted to the side as she took in the amount of blankets he held in his arms.

"Would you like some help?" She asked with a smile, glancing down at his furry feet sticking out from under his armful.

Bilbo hurmphed. "I am a Baggins of Bag End,' he declared, 'and I am able to handle a few blankets for my guests."

"I completely believe that, Mister Baggins of Bag End, however there are fifteen guests in your home and I'm afraid you're about to be eaten by blankets." Bilbo's pile lightened considerably as the wolf-lady (Ariya, Bilbo corrected mentally) took half the pile and waltzed out of the room. Bilbo could hear her distributing blankets to the dwarves in the living room. Realizing that he was being remiss in his host duties, Bilbo scurried after her.

He could see the dwarf they called Thorin talking to one of the older dwarves in the hallway while the others clustered around the living room. Gandalf was absent, most likely already in the guest room that Bilbo's mother would keep set up just for her old friend.

Ariya was calling out names and throwing blankets to the dwarves as they answered. Bilbo stood in the doorway, trying not to gape at the chaos that was now his living room. Well… his whole smial actually.

"Fili, Kili! You two can share this larger one." The two dwarves that had immediately started calling him "Mr. Boggins" answered her with a broad grin each and a "Yes Auntie!" before starting to squabble over who got the most of the blanket. Bilbo watched as the blond won with a triumphant shout and proceeded to sit on his darker-haired brother amid cheers and groans as money purses started flying through the air.

Dwarves. Bilbo thought as he handed the rest of his stack to Ariya, who was laughing at the antics of her apparent nephews while continuing to pass out blankets. He watched as Thorin and the older dwarf, whom the others called out to as Balin, walked into the living room. Ariya smiled at Thorin and gave him a blanket, as well as a kiss on the cheek, before turning and giving Balin a blanket as well. The older dwarf smiled and thanked her before settling down in an open arm chair.

After all the blankets were passed out, Bilbo started to sneak off to his room, hoping that no one would notice and demand more food or other amenities.

"Mister Baggins?" A quiet voice from behind him caused the hobbit to startle violently. Ariya walked up to his side, apologizing as she did. "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me walking behind you."

"No, I'm afraid I didn't." Bilbo responded politely (much politer than he wanted to), still clutching his chest and wondering if this night would kill him.

"I wanted to thank you again, for the kindness you have shown us tonight."

Bilbo waved her off. "As unexpected as you have been, I'm sure anyone would have done the same."

Ariya chuckled dryly. "That isn't true Mr. Baggins, and you know that." Which was true, Bilbo did know that. Any other respectable hobbit would have thrown them out the minute they tried to enter.

So maybe he wasn't as respectable as he want Gandalf to believe he was. It changed nothing however.

"I know you think it's mad, what we're about to do. And I can understand you not wanting to be involved. In fact, I think the only ones excited about this quest are Fili and Kili, and that's just because Dis isn't here. They seem to think they'll be able to get away with more now." Ariya grinned at Bilbo, the corners of her eyes crinkling a little. "I figure if Smaug isn't already dead, we'll just tell him that he's going to have to live with the two of them. That'll be sure to scare him halfway across Arda."

Bilbo chuckled. "They do seem like a handful.

Ariya laughed along with him. "When they were dwarflings, they used to play a game called 'Find the Dwarfling'- they weren't very original," Ariya whispered conspiratorily to him, "which meant that they would hide and my sisters and I would have to find them. Once, we found them on the roof of the tallest building in Ered Luin. We still have no idea how they got up there, but it took us forever to get them down. Apparently, both of them are terrified of heights." Ariya shook her head and Bilbo giggled.

"I can understand though; I'm not too fond of heights myself. Or water. Hobbits hate water." Bilbo stated emphatically while mimicing doing a dog-paddle. "We can't swim." Ariya nodded in understanding before pursing her lips.

"I don't really have that problem."

Bilbo chuckled again. "Of course you don't- you have a technique of swimming named after you. Well... after your other side... wolf-half... not that I'm saying you're a dog, I just... oh dear." Ariya burst out laughing at the flustered hobbit. "It's alright Bilbo, I'm not offended."

Bilbo nodded awkwardly, aware that they were now at his bedroom door. "Well, lady Ariya, it was a pleasure meeting you." Perhaps he imagined it, but Bilbo thought he saw a brief flash of disappointment cross her face before she smiled brightly at him and dipped her head. "The same to you Bilbo Baggins. Thank you again."

Bilbo gave her a brief smile before ducking into his room and shutting the door. Exhaling slowly, Bilbo sat on his bed, his hands in his lap and head hanging. He was exhausted after the night's proceedings but too over stimulated to sleep. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before he heard a chorus of deep voices begin to sing.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_   
_to dungeons deep and caverns old._   
_We must away ere break of day_   
_To claim our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height;_   
_The winds were moaning in the night;_   
_The fire was red, it flaming spread._   
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

Bilbo wasn't sure why, but as the last note faded away into the night, he was filled with an overwhelming sadness. All of those dwarves ripped from their homes and thrown out into the world, with little to no aid and no idea what the future would hold.

How similar to how he felt when his parents died during that… that winter.

And now, they asked for his help and he couldn't give it.

Wouldn't give it.

Oh it was making his head hurt! Bilbo curled up in his bed, attempting to make the thoughts in his head stop racing around and force himself to sleep. It was a task he wasn't able to accomplish for several hours.

* * *

_It was dark and cold. She wrapped her arms around her, shivering and gazing out into her surroundings, even though there was no light to help her. The ground under her bare feet was cold and smooth. The air was stale and quiet, with no noise to help orient her._

_She continued to shiver, but reached a hand out into the darkness ahead of her and began to carefully step forward. Suddenly, she was blinded by light and deafened by rushing wind, her hair whipping about her head violently. She was standing on a precipice. Before her was Erebor and between them was the desolated and ruined plain, destroyed by dragon wrath and fire. The wind began to slow and the roaring died, only to be replaced with the sounds of a fierce battle._

_Somehow she knew that something terrible was about to happen. She began to run._

**_"You will fail."_ **

_A voice, deep and gravelly, reverberated around her. Her hair stood on end and she slid to a stop, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It chilled her to her very bones. She gasped for breath and turned in a circle, searching for the source of the voice._

_She saw no one and the noise from the battlefield caught her attention once more. Breaking into a run again, she raced towards it. Cresting a hill, she gazed in horror at the sight before her. On the slopes of Erebor, an army of goblins and orcs fought with Elves, Men, Dwarves, and…_

_"Thorin."_

_She could somehow see him, in the middle of the battlefield surrounded by the Company, fighting with a fierce determination. She tried to run to them, to join them and help, but she could no longer move. Her limbs refused to listen to her and she could only stand and watch in growing fear as her dwarves began to weaken._

**_"Watch the Line of Durin... Fall."_ **

_She tried to scream, shout, anything to alert her boys- Fili and Kili- to the dangers behind them. They did not hear her and were so focused on protecting their Uncle's flank that they themselves left theirs open._

_Kili fell first, struck in the side with an orc sword. Fili screamed his brother's name and beheaded the orc, cradling his brother's body as it fell to the ground. He didn't seem to notice the two goblin arrows now sticking out of his side and back._

_The two brothers died as they lived- together._

_Thorin didn't see his nephews fall- he was busy fighting with a giant orc, whom he killed with a violent stab through the chest. He was just about to turn when a large pike was suddenly imbedded in him from behind, completely passing through his body and exiting through his chest. He stumbled a few steps and then fell face-first to the ground._

_She screamed herself hoarse, tears streaming down her face and dripping off her chin._

_The wind began to rush around her again and she found herself in a cavern, lit up by torches lining the walls. In the center were three slabs- tombs- that remained uncovered._

_She approached, circling them slowly, even though she knew who they held. Gathering her courage, she stepped up to the one on the right, covering her mouth when she saw Kili, appearing for all the world like he was just sleeping._

_She avoided the middle one, choosing instead to go to the one on the left, closing her eyes when she saw Fili's body. Inhaling sharply, she walked to the center tomb and gazed upon her husband's face. She buried her head in her hands and fell to the ground, crying her anguish for her husband and two boys._

**_"You will fail. The line of Durin will fall."_ **

_Ariya shot up and spun around. "Show yourself!" she screamed into the empty room, her fists balled up. Seeing no one once again, she turned back to her husband's tomb, staring at his face, so calm and peaceful in the quiet of the room._

**_"They are Mine!"_ **

_The voice declared just as Thorin's eyes opened to stare at her._

_They were completely black._

* * *

She awoke with a gasp on the floor of the living room in Bilbo Baggin's hobbit hole.

"Ariya?" Concerned blue eyes gazed down at her as Thorin leaned over her. Ariya exhaled quickly and pulled her husband into a fierce hug.

"Azyungâl, what is the matter?" Thorin was worried; Ariya had woken him up with her muttered cries and thrashing limbs.

"It was just a bad dream my love." Ariya reassured him, composing herself. "Just a bad dream."

Thorin continued to gaze at her with concern but allowed her to change the subject and situate the two of them. She was now laying tucked into his side with her head on his chest, the blanket pulled up to her chin Thorin tightened his arm around her and pulled her more firmly into his side.

He didn't fall asleep until he felt her breathing deepen and her body relax fully into him. Tomorrow he would ask her about her dream.


	3. Journey of a Hundred Miles

It was just before dawn, the sky a dark gray with a line of orange and pink in the horizon, when Ariya next awoke. She had slept soundly the rest of the night, unplagued by dreams or terrible thoughts of her dwarves dying. In fact, she hadn't dreamed at all and found herself extremely well rested, the morning having pushed the horrific dream from the night before into the back recesses of her mind.

Lifting her head slowly, she was greeted with the sight of her nephews attempting to tip toe around the living room, folding blankets and gathering up forgotten items. They weren't actually being very quiet, having a discussion of sorts in exaggerated whispers and hand gestures, most likely planning some kind of prank or mischief. It was no wonder they were the reason for her waking.

"What are you two doing?" She asked softly, causing them both to jump and land with a large clatter.

"Auntie! You're awake!" Kili stated, ever the more observant of the two. She had been particularly proud of him last night when he had declared that "if there was a key, then there must be a door." She and Thorin had shared a quick look of mutual exasperation but said nothing. They both loved their nephews dearly and expected these types of things. And both had been secretly amused (and in Thorin's case, proud) when Kili declared that Gandalf must have killed hundreds of dragons and he would surely handle Smaug. The look in the wizard's face had been worth every silly remark the boy would make for the next week, if not month.

"Thorin asked us not to wake you until it was absolutely necessary. " Fili elaborated. That explained the worried looks that both of them were giving her now- Thorin no doubt threatened watch duty for the next week if they woke her.

"Well,' she stretched and yawned, 'I believe that it is necessary that I wake up now. Where is your Uncle?"

"Outside assembling the ponies with Balin and Dwalin." Fili (again) responded. Kili was currently on his hands and knees, crawling under the hobbit's table.

"Kili... what are you doing?" Ariya asked exasperated as she stood up and stretched, before gather her blankets and handing them to her oldest nephew. The brown-haired youth answered with an "Ah-ha! Found it!" before crawling out (backwards) from under the table. He was clutching the stone that Dis had given him before he had left Ered Luin. She had given a similar one to Fili and had made both her sons promise that they would come home to her. If only she knew that Kili had almost managed to lose it within the first few days of the journey. She should have tied it to a string and put it around her youngest's neck.

Fili smacked his brother on the back of the head. "We're supposed to be quiet!"

"But Auntie's awake now." Kili answered, pouting and rubbing his head, before turning brown innocent eyes to Ariya. "Auntie, Fili hit me." Ariya rolled her eyes and kissed both of her nephews good morning.

"You deserved it. I'm assuming that our host is still asleep and I think it's best that we allow him to remain that way. Now finish up here- quietly- and come outside." Both boys grinned and nodded before "tiptoeing" away. Ariya sighed. They sounded like a herd of Oliphants.

Walking outside, she caught sight of her husband. Reaching his side, she began helping him saddle the remaining pony.

"Good morning husband." She said with a slight smile. "How long have you been awake?" Thorin returned her smile and responded. "An hour or so."

She turned to face him fully. "And you did not wake me? I could have helped with the preparations." Thorin kissed her forehead. "I had tried but you slept as soundly as a bear in winter. I assumed that meant you needed the sleep, especially after having slept so poorly the first half of the night." He didn't outright ask for her to explain what she dreamed, but waited expectantly anyway.

Ariya shrugged. "It was nothing of consequence." She turned back to the task at hand. "I don't remember it very clearly this morning." Thorin raised an eyebrow, not believing her for a second. Ariya frowned and paused in attaching the remainder of the supplies to the pony. "I do not wish to lose either you or the boys." She whispered quietly, almost to herself. Thorin still heard it however and realizing that that must have been what her dream was about, moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and stilling her hands from buckling the remaining saddle bag.

"You will not lose us." He whispered back to her, burying his nose in her hair and kissing her head. Ariya turned her head to look at him. "You cannot promise me that completely Thorin and you know it." Her eyes filled with tears as she recounted parts of her dream. "I saw them fall, I saw you fall, and I was helpless to stop it!" A tear dropped from her eye, clinging to her eyelashes before trailing down her cheek. "I cannot imagine a fate worse than living in a world without you. All of you."

For a moment, Thorin felt his heart break. "And I cannot imagine a fate worse than living without you. Mahal willing âzyungel, neither one of us will have to face it."

Ariya smiled at him as he raised a hand and wiped away the tear tracks on her cheek. Kissing his palm, she closed her eyes briefly before echoing his sentiment.

"Mahal willing, my love."

* * *

Dawn broke bright and clear and Bilbo was awakened by the happy singing of birds. He sniffed and stretched, straightening out the kinks in his back that sleeping in such an awkward position caused. Smoke from the candle by his bedside meandered in the air, creating little swirls and whirls as it rose. He blinked at it bleary-eyed before yawning, the back of his hand coming up to cover his open mouth as was proper. Smacking his lips, Bilbo lazily glanced around the room before he realized something- he couldn't hear any dwarves!

Bilbo leapt off of his bed and hurried to open his door, only to be greeted with an empty hallway.

His smial, bustling with such activity and noise last night, was completely empty and filled with silence. It wasn't a peaceful silence, the type that one craves after a busy day. This was the heavy sort that pressed in on you, that made you feel almost as if you were suffocating. It was so silent in fact that Bilbo started to wish the dwarves would come back. He stopped that line of thought however- he was perfectly happy being alone and numerous dwarves living in his smial would do nothing but tarnish his reputation!

Bilbo couldn't help himself though as he wandered from room to room and searched for any sign that he had had guests last night. All except for a stripped pantry, everything was as it had been before the dwarves.

Even his plumbing had been repaired, although he wasn't sure how nor envied the one who did it (Bifur had drawn the short-straw in that situation, so to speak).

Walking into his living room, Bilbo paused as something caught his eye. It was the contract from last night, the one that he had fainted from reading. Bilbo almost dig a dance of joy- evidence besides his memory that dwarves had been there last night- and padded over to it to look at it closer.

On the contract already were two signatures- Thorin, son of Thrain and Balin, son of Fudin- and seemed to have been left as a last ditch effort to get him to join their Journey of Insanity. Bilbo huffed. Perhaps he would keep it as a souvenir and hang it on his wall as evidence that he was more Baggins than Took. That ought to properly annoy Lobelia at any rate. He could make conversation about how he threw the dwarves out and stated that no respectable hobbit would ever think to go on a Quest and how dare they insult him by thinking he was less than respectable?

His father would have been proud.

Still... a little part of him was wishing he had said yes.  _I bet it would have been fun_  a little voice in the back of Bilbo's mind said as he reached for the contract.  _At least you wouldn't have been alone._

Bilbo's hand stopped in midair, halfway to picking the contract up off the table. He looked away, glancing back at his empty kitchen and sitting room, and then back at the contract. Normally, he was alright with being alone. He had gotten used to it after his parents deaths, but last night had shown him what it was like to be surrounded by people again and Bilbo wasn't ready to let that go. Not yet, at least.

Closing his eyes, Bilbo couldn't believe what he was about to do. Grabbing a pen, he scrawled his signature on the contract and then stared at it.

Oh, what was he getting himself into?

_An adventure._  This time, the voice sounded suspiciously like his mother's and caused Bilbo to smile. His father would have been disappointed for sure, but his mother would have been happy and proud of his decision.

Rushing around, for he was most certainly late, he hastily grabbed a pack and started throwing items in it that he thought he might need. Unfortunately, Bilbo had no idea what one needed when going on an adventure. He made sure to pack an extra set of clothes, a blanket, some cooking spices, a few leftover cakes from last night (he had no idea how they survived the hungry dwarves) and his pipe and pipe weed. Hefting the pack on his back, he glanced once more around his home before snatching up the contract and dashing out the door and over the fence.

He didn't even pause to lock up. In fact, he was in such a hurry that the thought didn't even cross his mind.

Racing down the little hills and through the meadows, leaping clear over Fatty Bulger's prize pumpkin, and then dashing down the well-worn path the led out of Hobbiton, Bilbo ran to catch up with the dwarves.

"Mister Baggins! Where are you going?" Hamfast Gamgee, taken surprise by his friend as he made his way back from the market, called out to him as he passed.

Bilbo didn't slow down, his contract waving in the wind.

"I'm going on an adventure!"

* * *

"I told you he wouldn't come." Nori groused at Dwalin, who rolled his eyes and grumbled to the heavens. The pointy-haired thief had been saying the same thing since they left the hobbit's home ten minutes ago. "No really, I told you."

"Oh for Mahal's sake, wouldja be quiet!" Dwalin barked out, startling his (and Nori's, to Dwalin's immense satisfaction) pony. Nori huffed at the guardsman and dropped back, coming along side the two young princes that had been riding behind them with looks of utter admiration on their faces. He smiled roguishly at them and whispered "And that my lads, is how you crack Dwalin in under ten minutes."

"That… that was… that was beautifully done." Kili stammered while Fili nodded in agreement. "But…' and here the youngest prince gave his brother a sly look (and dropped his act), 'we can crack him in less than a minute. And by 'we', I mean 'me'." Nori looked affronted. "No one can do that lad! He's got nerves of steel, of mithril even! It took me years to find the right buttons to push to get it under ten!"

A voice chimed in from behind Fili. "Kili, I forbid you from breaking Dwalin. We need him." Kili turned pleading eyes on his aunt, who had decided that riding with the boys for the day was just what she needed to raise her spirits. Or distract her from other thoughts. And really, she didn't have time to ruminate on things- ten minutes into the journey and they were already driving company members insane.

Gilni would be so proud. She'd have to get Ori to write down a detailed account of her nephews mischief, in a separate notebook of course, so that nothing was forgotten.

"Please Auntie Ariya? Just this once? I'll put him back together, I promise!" Fili snickered at his brother and Ariya rolled her eyes. "I won't protect you from whatever retribution Dwalin decides on."

Kili fist pumped the air and puffed out his chest, turning to Nori. "Watch this." He nudged his pony forward and positioned it so it was just behind Dwalin, allowing him to lean forward and almost place his chin on the guardsman shoulder.

What happened next could only be described as the strangest thing Kili has ever done (which was saying a lot, according to his brother), for he placed his mouth as close to Dwalin's ear and whispered something. The result of which was Dwalin swinging his arm back with a roar and knocking the youngest Durin prince clear off his pony and onto his bottom into the dirt. Kili immediately jumped up and declared "I'm alright!" before scrambling back on Daisy and grinning back at his brother, Aunt and Nori.

Before Thorin (who had stopped the procession and was about to  _go back there and find out what in Durin's name was happening_ ) could even turn his pony around, cries of "Wait! I signed it! I signed it!" caught up with the Company, quickly followed by the huffing and puffing Master of Bag-End. Gandalf chuckled at the sight of the hobbit proudly giving the signed contract to Balin, who inspected it as a formality before welcoming the out-of-breath creature to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Then there was just the matter of finding the hobbit a pony, sorting out the appropriate bet winnings, and listening to the foolish thing declare that they must turn around as he forgot his handkerchief, thank you very much.

There would be no turning around. He hadn't even gotten his men out of the Shire and Dwalin has already managed to be annoyed by both Nori and Kili, and his wife, who had decided to ride back with the boys so she could maintain order (but more importantly, she had decided  _not_  to ride with him), was not maintaining order at all and was, in fact, encouraging it if her light giggles were anything to go by.

Still, it was good to hear her laugh, especially after the dream she recounted this morning. He only hoped that it wouldn't become a regular one for her.

"Lad, you have to tell me what you said to him. I need to know!" Nori pleaded with Kili, who was alternating giggling with bouts of "ow" and backside rubbing. He grinned mischievously at Nori and beckoned him closer with a finger. The thief leaned in, as did Fili and Ariya, while Kili whispered conspiratorially.

"I asked him if we're there yet."

Ariya giggled and made eye contact with her husband, who was glancing suspiciously back at them. She waved and laughed at the grumpy smile he sent her. Thorin possessed the rare talent of always being able to make one facial expression look like it was meant to be something else. Sighing happily, she leaned back and felt the sunlight on her face while the happy sounds of her nephews and friends surrounded her.

It was a good day to start a journey.


End file.
